harry_potter_compendiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Underage magic
inadvertantly speaks to a boa constrictor in 1991.]] Underage magic is any magic used by a wizard or witch who is under seventeen years of age outside of school. While children are permitted to use magic as part of their education, it has been banned from use outside of such under the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery since 1875. Compliance with the Decree is monitored and enforced by the Improper Use of Magic Office at the Ministry of Magic using the Trace Charm. Children under the age of eleven, who have little control over their abilities and no wands, are exempt from the law, though in wizarding families their parents are expected to keep them under control. Most experts believe that if a child has magical abilities, they will exhibit them by the age of sevenHarry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Ch. 7. Accidental Wandless Magic Magical children are prone to using magic accidentally when feeling angry, scared, or confused, as a form of self-defence. They typically have no control over this magic. being magically inflated.]] Known Examples *Ariana Dumbledore was attacked by Muggle boys after they saw her performing magic, and the trauma affected her to the point of preventing her from ever learning to control her magic. In one of her fits, she accidentally killed her mother in a magical explosion.Deathly Hallows *As a boy, Severus Snape made a branch of a tree snap and strike Petunia Evans in the shoulder when she made fun of him. *Before Harry Potter went to Hogwarts, he did several things accidentally using his magical powers. He turned his teacher's wig blue, shrunk one of Dudley Dursley's old sweaters that Aunt Petunia was forcing him to wear, and found himself on the roof once when his cousin, Dudley Dursley, and his gang were chasing him; this may have been a form of Apparition. He managed to grow all his hair back when his Aunt Petunia gave him a dreadful haircut using a pair of kitchen scissors. He also magically let a boa constrictor free from a zoo after he spoke to it in Parseltongue.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone *Neville Longbottom's uncle Algie accidentally pushed him out of a second story window in one of his many attempts to get Neville to perform magic. Luckily, on this occasion he did and bounced away instead of hitting the ground in what would have been a terrible fall otherwise. *In 1993, Harry Potter lost control of his magic when Marge Dursley insulted his late parents; his anger caused her to magically inflate.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Intentional Wandless Magic was able to control his magic from a young age.]] Some magical children exhibit mild degrees of control over their magic and are able to use it with intent, but not to cast specific spells, which is an advanced ability (to do magic wandless, not to cast spells) possessed by some adult wizards and witches. According to Albus Dumbledore, it is unusual and even somewhat worrisome for a child to be able to control their magic before the age of eleven. When discussing Tom Riddle's exceptional degree of control over his magic as a child, Dumbledore remarked that his powers were "surprisingly-well developed for such a young wizard and — most interestingly and ominously of all — he had already discovered that he had some measure of control over them, and begun to use them consciously"Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. Known Examples *As a child growing up in an orphanage, Tom Marvolo Riddle learned to somewhat control his magic. He could manipulate the minds of animals and creatures (for the free will, thoughts, and minds of animals are quite weak), enchant objects to make them move or travel floating with his mind, inflict harm on those who annoyed him, and speak Parseltongue. *As a baby, in the mid 1930s, Minerva McGonagall used to inadvertently Summon toys that had been left on upper shelves to her cot, made the family cat do her bidding, and made her father's bagpipes play themselves. *Lily Evans displayed some control over her magical abilities as a girl. She floated off a swing set and manipulated the petals of a flower in front of her sister Petunia. Underage Magic with a Wand at his trial for using underage magic.]] Witches and wizards between the ages of eleven and seventeen are permitted to use magic within school, but not outside it, as legislated in the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery. When any magical activity is performed in the vicinity of an underage individual, the Trace Charm notifies the Improper Use of Magic Office as to the spell that was used and its location. Small infractions of the law will be met with a warning, but knowingly performing magic in a Muggle-inhabited area or in front of a Muggle is considered a crime punishable by expulsion from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, as it violates the Statute of Secrecy. Exceptions are permitted in exceptional circumstances, such as self-defence.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix There have also been examples of underage magic being performed aboard the Hogwarts Express without penalty, perhaps suggesting the train is considered an extension of the school grounds (such as when Ginny Weasley used the Scouring Charm to clean up a compartment following a mishap with one of Neville Longbottom's plants Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. According to Albus Dumbledore, although the Ministry can detect the use of magic near an underage witch or wizard, they cannot determine who performed it. This is why Harry was blamed for the Hover Charm used by Dobby at his aunt and uncle's house; since Harry was the only wizard who lived there, the Ministry assumed he was the only one who could have cast the spell. In the home of a wizarding family, it is up to the adults to enforce the rules for underage members of the household (also according to Dumbledore). This is consistent with the relatively numerous incidences of underage magic mentioned as having been performed at home by Fred and George Weasley. Also, an underage wizard or witch may perform magic outside of school if given permission by a recognised authority figure, as Dumbledore gave a sixteen-year-old Harry Potter permission to use any form of defensive magic during their journey to Budleigh Babberton in case of an attack. Known Examples *Harry Potter received a warning after a Hover Charm was detected in his home in Little Whinging, though it was actually performed by Dobby the house-elf.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets *In 1995, Harry used the Patronus Charm to ward off Dementors that attacked him and his cousin Dudley Dursley. He was expelled from Hogwarts for it, though this was rescinded in his Wizengamot hearing, as he was acquitted on the grounds of self-defence, and because the Ministry does not have the authority to expel Hogwarts students. *Lily Evans occasionally used magic outside of school, despite living with her Muggle family, and received a few warning letters, but nothing “too serious”F.A.Q at J.K. Rowling's Official Site. *Hermione Granger mentioned having successfully cast "a few simple spells" upon learning that she was a witch and before her first year at Hogwarts, but apparently she was not given a warning. Of course, this was probably because underage magic warnings only apply to Hogwarts students. *In 1994, a boy named Kevin took his father's wand and enlarged a slug before his mother caught him.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Ch. 7 *Sirius Black secured the decorations of his room with a Permanent Sticking Charm against alteration by his parents. As he left his parents home at the age of sixteen, he must have performed underage magic. *Hermione Granger uses the Wand-Lighting Charm in the woods on the Quidditch World Cup grounds in 1994, though apparently due to the Death Eater activities this seems to have been counted as a measure of self defense and thus no warning was issued. *On 27 June, 1997, Harry Potter used numerous spells during the Battle of the Seven Potters to defend against Death Eater attacks. No hearing was called as the Ministry apparently did not want to draw attention to Voldemort's current level of strength, nor that there had been a mass breakout from Azkaban.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Chapter 6 - (The Ghoul in Pyjamas) Other Underage Magic *At the age of five, Fred Weasley turned his younger brother Ron's teddy bear into a "great big filthy spider" after Ron broke his toy broomstick. This incident triggered Ron's lifelong fear of spiders.Chamber of Secrets, Ch. 8 It is unclear if Fred did this without a wand and with some degree of control, or if he took the wand of one his parents or older brothers to perform the spell. *In 1995, when gripped by his uncle, Vernon Dursley, Harry Potter emitted a defensive charge, apparently as an automatic defensive response. *In 1995, at the age of fifteen, Harry Potter cast Lumos despite the fact that his cousin Dudley Dursley had punched him moments before and knocked his wand from his hand. The spell caused the wand's tip to light up.Order of the Phoenix, Ch. 1 This was a specific spell, which differentiates it from the intentional wandless magic of children who have not yet learned spells, and it also involved a wand, though it was not in Harry's hand at the time. Behind the scenes *The LEGO Harry Potter game titles allow unlimited use of certain basic magic in certain instances even when Harry is in the Muggle world. See also *Wandless spell *Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery *The Trace Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' Notes and references Category:Magic Category:Underage magic